4 Minutes Until Meltdown
by Roxius
Summary: Sick and tired of Apache and Mila-Rose arguing, Harribel has them locked up in a room for five hours until they "kiss and make up". Of course, things end up being taken literally. Apache X Mila-Rose, Harribel X Sun-Sun. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian. R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: To make things easier for myself, I'm not going to use the accent mark for 'fraccion' anymore...

I think I'll make some Harribel X Sun-Sun drabbles or something at some point. Or...Sun-Sun X Harribel X Orihime...ho ho ho...

Bleach, Psyren and Reborn are probably my three favorite WSJ series right now, I'd say. Too bad Eyeshield 21 is over, though...

* * *

"Stupid, ugly pig-bitch!!!"

"Fatass, mutant whore!!!"

Tia Harribel pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed heavier than she ever had. Once again, she had found her two fraccion Apache and Mila-Rose breaking out into another meaningless match of fists and shallow insults. They were rolling around on the floor, pulling at each other's hair and swearing at the top of their lungs. Apache already had a black eye, while Mila-Rose's nose was bleeding slightly. Sun-Sun was just watching on in silence from the sidelines, her lavender eyes gleaming with amusement.

"...You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself, Sun-Sun," Harribel dryly remarked in the direction of the snake-like fraccion.

Sun-Sun just snickered quietly into her sleeve without responding.

Walking up to the two girls, who seemed to have begun to tire down, Harribel reached down and lifted them both to their feet by the lobes of their ears. The blonde woman didn't look happy in the slightest. Sun-Sun was no longer snickering. A tense, deafening silence filled the room as both Apache and Mila-Rose awaited for their master to speak.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Harribel finally inquired, using a stern yet calm tone of voice.

Wiping the blood off of her face, Mila-Rose used her free hand to accusingly jab her index finger straight at Apache. "It was that crazy little bitch's fault!! She's a loose cannon, I tell ya!!! She damn near broke my nose!!!"

"Hmph!" Apache tauntingly stuck her tongue out at the tall, dark-skinned woman, "It's not my fault that you're such an idiot that you can't even realize when you're obviously wrong about something!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU-"

Harribel held up her hand, immediately cutting Mila-Rose off. "You two have been fitting since the day you were created," she said, shaking her head in disappointment, "I'm going to be serious now when I tell you two that I am sick and tired of it..."

"We're sorry, madam..." Apache and Mila-Rose meekly replied in unison.

"Saying you're sorry isn't going to cut it this time, I'm afraid. I need to make sure that you two will never do something this obnoxious ever again. That is why I'm going to leave the you two alone in this room for the next five hours. I expect you both to have kissed and made up by then..."

"F...Five hours?! In this room?!!" Apache sputtered in abject horror, "With this insane amazon slut?!!"

"Oh, hell no!!! There's no way I could handle being in a room for that long with this psycho!!" Mila-Rose cried.

Harribel gave the two girls a piercing glare, silencing them almost instantly. "It's for your own good...if you fail to fulfill the conditions, then I will be forced to kill both of you and replace you with fraccions that actually get along. Also...you cannot fake being on good terms, either; you must mean it from both heart and soul."

'WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN...?!!' Apache and Mila-Rose wondered.

"Anyway," Harribel walked over to Sun-Sun, nodded to her, and the two women made their way for the door, "Good luck, you two! Don't kill each other! I'll be back in five hours!!!"

Apache and Mila-Rose could only watch helplessly as Harribel and Sun-Sun stepped out into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind them. A moment later, there was a click, and the door was now firmly locked.

A pleasant smile spread out on her face, Sun-Sun rested her head upon Harribel's shoulder blade. "So...we got five hours to mess around without Apache or Mila-Rose to mess things up. Whatcha wanna do, honey bear?"

Harribel smirked from behind her hollow mask. "The same thing as usual, of course..."

"You mean...the vibrator fashioned out of a Menos Grande mask?"

"Yup."

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssweet..." Sun-Sun hissed, a forked tongue flickering out of the side of her mouth for a moment.

* * *

Apache sat alone in the top-right corner of the room, her legs and arms crossed. Mila-Rose sat opposite of her in a similar position. They continued to glare daggers at one another, neither saying a word. As of this moment, only ten minutes have passed. The only sound was the faint ticking of the analog clock hanging over the door. As hard as they had tried in the past five minutes, they were unable to break open the door.

They were stuck here until, as Harribel put it, they "kissed and made up".

"...Hey..."

Apache blinked; was Mila-Rose actually talking to her? "...What is it?"

"I was just wondering," Mila-Rose titled her head back slightly, "How would Miss Harribel know if we were faking being friends or not...?"

Apache thought about it for a moment, and she realized that the other woman made a good point. "Hmm...you're right...still, we can't risk trying that, because if we fail, she'll kill us!!"

"Yeah, I know..."

A moment of silence passed by unnoticed. It had been exactly twenty minutes now.

"...I'm bored..." Mila-Rose spoke up yet again.

"Me too..." Apache nodded in agreement.

"Wanna do something, then?"

"No."

"Oh..."

Thirty-five minutes.

"You know...I always thought you were supposed to be the FUN one..."

"Well, I'm not in a very 'fun' mood right now..."

"Hmph."

Fifty minutes.

"Do you remember anything about your past life as a human?"

"Nope."

"Cool. Me neither."

"I'm sure you do."

"No, I don't. At all."

"...Whatever..."

Finally, by the time the first hour had rolled on by, both Apache and Mila-Rose were afraid they might go insane from their ever-intensifying boredom.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! I need something to do...!!!" Apache screamed, clutching her head in her hands.

"Why don't you just calm down?" Mila-Rose calmly suggested, although she looked just as painfully bored as the smaller girl.

"No! I need something to keep me preoccupied!!"

"Why don't we just talk...?"

Apache paused for a moment. "What?"

"We've been working together for a really long time, and we hardly know a thing about each other...maybe, if we just talk, we can become friends or something...like Miss Harribel wants..."

Although Apache was still rather against the idea, she really didn't have any other choice but to concede. "Hmph...fine...what do you want to talk about?"

"...Do you really hate me?" Mila-Rose went right ahead and threw out the most obvious question on her mind.

The bluenette opened her mouth to respond almost immediately, but then stopped. "I..." she thought long and hard on how to carefully word her answer, "I...I don't hate you...truth be told, I like you alot more than that annoying bitch Sun-Sun..."

"Really? From the way you act so antagonistic towards me, I never would have guessed..."

"Well...I...I have my reasons!!" Apache snapped back. "Get off my back!! Let's talk about something else!"

Mila-Rose crossed her arms over her bulging chest. "What reasons could you possibly have to be total bitch to me...?"

A bright blush crept up on Apache's pale cheeks, and she averted her eyes to keep from matching with Mila-Rose's gaze. "N...Nothing you need to know about, idiot...!! I said let's talk about something else, dammit!!!" she exclaimed with a hint of annoyance.

The tan-skinned arrancar wasn't going to simply take that, though; she crawled up beside a rather speechless Apache, grabbed the girl by the shoulders and gave her a violent shake. "TELL ME, DAMMIT!!! WE WON'T GET ANYWHERE CLOSER TO BECOMING FRIENDS IF YOU DON'T START 'FESSING UP!!!"

Apache's eyes fell, and her tone of voice became uneasy. "I...I can't tell you!!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!!"

"I just can't...!!"

"WHY NOT, I SAID?!!"

"Because...because it'd only make you hate me more!!" Apache wailed. She was actually crying now.

Mila-Rose pulled her hands away from Apache, as if she were hot to the touch. In silence, Mila-Rose stared at the small, weeping arrancar before her with a look of pure bewilderment on her face. This was the first time she had ever seen the brash, tomboyish girl act so reluctant about anything before. It actually made her feel a little guilty for harassing her, even if it WAS definitely Apache's fault in the first place. Still, as she watched Apache sob, everything seemed to piece together within Mila-Rose's mind. She understood exactly what it was that Apache was afraid to tell her. It was so obvious, now that she thought about it. All of the signs were there.

'The reason she treated me like dirt for absolutely no reason...it was because...'

"Apache...you love me, don't you?" Mila-Rose asked.

Apache visibly twitched upon hearing the words 'you love me'. Mila-Rose sighed; she had hit the nail right on the head, after all.

"...How long?"

"A...a really long time...I tried to hide my feelings by being loud and obnoxious..." Apache was no longer crying. In fact, she seemed more calm than ever.

Mila-Rose couldn't help but smile warmly at that comment. "Well, you sure fooled everyone into thinking you're just a little pain in the ass without any problems in the world...you frickin' dumbass..." although her words were harsh, she said them with heavy sarcasm.

"I wasn't bothered by the idea of being gay," Apache continued, "I was bothered by the idea that the person I was in love with was you..."

"Why would that bother you? Is it my fault?"

Apache shook her head. "No...I was just worried that I would end up spending more time focusing on you instead of Miss Harribel...I have to put my job before my personal life, right?"

"Oh god..." Mila-Rose almost wanted to burst out laughing, "You're...heh heh...you're just so cute, Apache..."

"Eh?"

"How lucky for me that you're a lesbian...it certainly helps with the fact that I've been interested in you for so long, too..."

Apache's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "W-What?! Really?! But...but...but I never even...I mean, you're actually gay, too?!!"

"Yeah," Mila-Rose licked her lips seductively as she leaned in closer to the blue-haired girl, "I hid it pretty well...didn't I? It looks like we've both been hiding something...so let's just 'kiss and make up', shall we?"

"Y...Yes..."

Apache closed her eyes as she felt Mila-Rose's puckered lips press against her own.

With three and a half hours still left to stay in that cramped little room, the two women had finally "kissed and made up"...literally.

"So, uh...does this mean we're dating now?"

"Only if you want it to mean that."

"Yes...yes, I do..."

"Then we're dating."

"Fuck yeah!!!"

* * *

"Hmmm...Harribel-chan?" Sun-Sun poked her head out from between her girlfriend's legs.

"Yeah?" Harribel muttered, her eyes glued to her book.

"Do you think we should go and check up on Mila-Rose and Apache, just to make sure they haven't killed each other yet?"

"Nah. I'm sure they're fine..."

"...Yeah, you're probably right." And with that, Sun-Sun buried her face back into Harribel's crotch.


End file.
